


A is for Absinthe

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anything I missed, Desk Sex, Harry & Secillian are the same person, I apologise for any mistakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain in general sucks. Except for when it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Absinthe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of works, 26 in all. They will all be a part of Letters of the Rainbow. Each title is a real color. I did look it up. Pairings and fandoms will be random, though there are a few that I will be writing because I love the couples. Minimum of 1000 words. Each. All slash. Ratings range from Teen to Mature to Explicit. I highly doubt there were be any Gen. I swear too much for that.

 

**Title:** A is for Absinthe  
**Series:** First in the Letters of the Rainbow **  
Author:** Gravity's Child **  
Fandom:** Harry Potter ****  
Pairing: Secillian Black (Harry Potter)/Lucius Malfoy

            ****  
It was raining. _Rather hard_ , he mused, _for a day in the middle of December. Even snow would be better than this._ _At least with snow it would be harder to get soaked._ Secillian chanced a glance up and scowled, blinking as rain hit his face. It didn't appear to be stopping, either. He had taken shelter under a overhang when the damned rain had started in the hope that it would only be a quick shower. No such luck. He'd been there for almost an hour now and Secillian's mood was quickly plummeting.

            “Having trouble, Lord Black?” A voice cut through his thoughts and the brunet glanced up to meet the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy. The man was shielding himself from the rain with a large, black umbrella.

            Emerald eyes flashed dangerously. “None what so ever, Lord Malfoy. In fact, I was just leaving.”

            “Is that so? Well, I shan't keep you here waiting.” He stepped back and out of the way. Secillian scowled and immediately apparated with a faint crack. He landed in his own home and vanished into the bathroom. Stripping quickly, the brunet sank into the whirlpool tub and sighed in relief, feeling his muscles relax. He let his mind wander and was horrified to notice what subject it turned to.

            Lord Lucius Malfoy, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, had become a major help in straightening out the Wizardring World. In fact, Secillian had often worked with him when drafting new laws and creating pieces of literature that would welcome Muggleborns to the world. There was just one problem, the man was too damn sexy for his own good, and he knew it. Lucius Malfoy had taken to wearing leather pants whenever they worked together and bending over far too often. And the worst part was that Secillian was interested. Very interested, in fact.

            Enough so that the man was appearing in his wet dreams. Quite often, too. (Read: once a night.) There was a rap on the door and Secillian jerked slightly, eyes flickering in its direction. “Yes?”

            There was a moment of silence before, “Master Secillian? Lord Malfoy's in the sitting room... what should Mipsy do?”

            “Bring him to my office. I'll be out shortly.”

            “Yes, Master Secillian.” There was a pop as she disappeared and Secillian sighed. It looked like his bath had been cut short. He pulled himself out of the water, dried, and dressed quickly, all the while wondering what the Malfoy lord wanted. It wasn't often that Lucius made social calls to anyone, much less him.

            He stepped into his office and nearly stopped short. Lord Malfoy was sitting in one of his chairs, wearing leather pants that clung to his skin and left nothing to the imagination. His shirt wasn't much better, what with its plunging neckline. Secillian took in a deep breath to steady himself and – _mistake! Mistake! He's wearing perfume!_ It was a heady scent, one that made his head spin with arousal. He managed to steadily walk over to the chair behind his desk and sink into it. It was almost a chore to open his mouth and speak without revealing any form of emotion. “What can I do for you, Lord Malfoy?”

            Lucius' lips twitched up into a smirk and Secillian was horrified to find that even that aroused him. “Well,” the man purred, “there _is_ something that you can do for me.”

            “And?”

            The Malfoy lord didn't respond. Instead he stood up and watched with hidden glee as green eyes flickered across his body, stopping for a moment to stare at his clothed crotch before moving on. His smirk widened, he took a step forward, paused for a moment and then lunged, his hands grabbing Secillian's shoulders. “I've been very patient...” he hissed, silver eyes glowing like embers of a fire, “but apparently you're rather oblivious to my attentions.”

            The Black lord's eyebrows went up before a smirk crossed his face. He wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and dragged the fuming man into a soul searing kiss before pulling back. “My apologies, dear Lucius. I wasn't aware that you had declared Open Season on your ass.”

            A blond eyebrow shot up. “My ass? I wasn't under the impression that I was going to be the bottom.”

            Secillian laughed cheerfully. “You might not bottom, but you will be underneath me. I shall see to that.” He laughed again when he found himself being shoved over his desk. “There's lubricant in the top drawer.”

            Silence. Then, “You planned this.”

            “Not particularly. I have always wanted to be fucked over a desk, though.” His blunt honesty was rewarded with rich laughter and Secillian huffed indignantly. “Yes, yes. If you're done laughing at me, can we please get on with the sex?”

            Behind him, the blond stilled. “Well,” Lucius eventually purred out. “If you insist.” His long fingers yanked open the indicated drawer and pulled out the small of bottle of lube. With one hand, he flicked open the cap even as his other hand yanked down Secillian's pants. The brunet let out a low noise and shifted just enough to make it easier and the blond smirked. He spread the Black lord's ass cheeks and dribbled the lubricant over the hole before discarding the bottle onto the floor.

            Secillian jerked slightly when the tip of Lucius' fingers began to massage at his hole and, to his embarrassment, he actually _moaned_ when they slipped into him. He was so hard that pre-cum was beginning to drip from the tip of his cock, but thankfully, it seemed that Lucius was having the same problem. The blond prepped him quickly before he removed his fingers to lubricate himself. Secillian braced himself against his desk and spread his legs wider, pressing back against the cock that was touching his entrance. There was a hesitation, a pause, and then Lucius thrust forward, burying himself in to the hilt. He dropped his hands on either side of the Black lord and leaned forward to catch his breath. The smaller male was a lot tighter than he had originally thought and it was taking everything he had not to orgasm right then and there. Secillian seemed to follow his train of thought, as the little bastard clenched his inner muscles.

**oOo**

            Little gasps escaped his lips in time with each thrust, and he could feel Lucius' teeth in his shoulder. The man was sinking them in deep and Secillian let out a scream as the older male's cock slammed into his prostate. Fingers slipped around his front, wiggled their way under his shirt, and began to pinch at his nipples, tugging at them in time with each thrust.

            He came first with a scream of the blond's name. And when Lucius finally came deep within him, Secillian was fairly certain that he could taste cum in the back of his mouth. There was silence as the two of them caught their breath, but eventually the blond pulled out and smirked. “You look lovely like that.” He ran a hand over pale hips and plunged two of his fingers into the stretched hole. “Freshly fucked with my cum dripping out of your ass.” Secillian let out a gasp as the fingers fucked him a few times before they were removed and pressed against his lips. He let them in and sucked on them, cleaning them of Lucius' cum and earning him a low groan from the older man. “I will return, no?”

            The Black lord smirked. “Of course. You're welcome any time.”

            He was rewarded with a kiss. “Till then.” Lucius smoothed out his clothing, grabbed his cane, and vanished from the room.

            Secillian's lips twitched up slightly and he pressed two fingers into his stretched hole before licking them clean. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
